Gundam Wing: Pilot 07
by Korean Boron-Paper Stars
Summary: During Operation Meteor, six Gundams were sent to Earth instead of five. How will the addition of a sixth pilot change the course of the war, if at all? Will the presence of 07 help the pilots, or only hinder them? Can peace still be achieved in the end?


Gundam Wing: Pilot 07

A/N: Yes, I know. I'm pretty sure there are a handful of sixth pilot stories floating around, and I'm pretty sure a lot of people are sick of them. Even I don't bother to read most sixth pilot stories most of the time. But I just had to give this a try. I have writer's block for all of my original stories, and I'm still trying to master character development. I figured that if I could write a good, believable OC for something like Gundam Wing that most people don't want to kill, then I have a pretty good handle on original characters.

I'm not completely sure how I'll write out the entire chapters. I mean, the presence of a sixth pilot may change some things, but not everything. And I don't want to rewrite the entire episode if the presence of my pilot isn't going to affect it. So … some chapters may be relatively short, may span more than one "episode" and whatnot. If anyone cares, I'll make a brief note of approximately what episodes the scenes of this story would take place in.

But in all seriousness, if you guys really hate this story and my OC, then just let me know _politely _without resorting to personal attacks. I don't mind. I'll just work on some of my other stories that do not have any original characters. I'm just doing this for fun and to practice my character-writing skills.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own anything that you may recognize. However, I do own any original characters in this story.

~07~

_The year is After Colony 195. The United Earth Sphere Alliance rules over the colonies with an iron fist. In a move to counter the Alliance's tyranny, rebel citizens of certain colonies launch Operation Meteor. Six Gundams were sent to Earth, disguised as shooting stars, to take revenge for the assassination for the pacifist Heero Yuy and to fight for the independence of the colonies._

_The colony of AB-07213, located between the orbits of Mars and the asteroid belt. It was a recently constructed colony, its people were of primarily Asian – mostly Korean – origin. Despite being a new colonial power, it was home to many prestigious intellectuals and military families._

_AB-07213 was also one of the colonies that were to take part in Operation Meteor._

Chapter 1: The Shooting Star of Pusan

The sound of footsteps and heavy breathing echoed throughout the deserted hallway, the slap of soles against the cool metal floor too evident to be ignored. And then, the noises from both the shoes and the panting stopped.

Kim Shile leaned against the wall behind him, pausing to catch his breath. His Gundam was in the next room. Cautiously looking around the corner, checking to make sure that the place was as deserted as it seemed, Shile let out a sigh when he saw that the hangar was indeed empty. He made his way inside, attempting to keep his presence secret.

His hiking boots tapped lightly against the floor as he approached the massive weapon inside the hangar, the Taeguki Gundam. Its design inspired by the flag of the former Republic of Korea, the Gundam's right torso was brick red; its left bright blue. The shoulder pads were long and flat, narrow in width, white with a black stripe around the bottom of the pads. A gold antenna sat at the crown of the forehead. With the exception of the four black trigrams that were painted on each arm and leg, the rest of the Gundam was entirely white.

As a proud Korean, Shile would have been honored to pilot the Gundam Taeguki … if only it weren't to be used for Operation Meteor. The idea of dropping a colony on the Earth brought a bitter taste to his mouth. He hated the Alliance – make no mistake about _that_ – and was eager for retribution, but he was not so deluded as to agree with a plan that proposed dropping a colony full of innocent people on the Earth, which was also full of innocent people.

When he first learned the truth about Operation Meteor, Shile had been prepared to tell his mentor, Researcher P, that he wanted no part of it. Once he realized that Researcher P could easily replace him with a more agreeable pilot who would have no problems with carrying out Operation Meteor, Shile decided that there was only one thing he could do: destroy the Gundam.

It was the night before Operation Meteor was to be carried out. He had waited until everyone else had fallen asleep before taking action. Shile planned to leave AB-07213 with Taeguki and then destroy it somewhere. The idea of dropping his Gundam into an active volcano had somehow made its way into Shile's mind, and it appealed to him.

"Sorry, Taeguki," Shile said to the Gundam. "Looks like we're not going to kick the Alliance's butt after all." He climbed on top the mobile suit and began work on opening the cockpit. "As much as I'd like to give them what they have coming, I can't let so many innocent people suffer in the process. But don't worry, I hear that Kilauea is a pretty popular hotspot."

"Indeed," came a heavily accented voice from seemingly out of nowhere.

Shile let out a surprised shout, nearly losing his balance and falling off Taeguki. "Who's there?" he demanded, pulling out his gun. "Show yourself!"

An elderly man in a white laboratory coat stepped out of a dark corner, having gone unnoticed as he had concealed himself in the shadows. He had his hands in his pockets, unconcerned with the gun that was pointed in his general direction. "You were never one for subtleties, nor stealth, Kim Shile."

"No … _Researcher P?"_ Shile groaned and threw his gun to the floor in disgust. "Were you here this entire time? You _knew?"_ Despite his conviction that he was in the right, Shile was abashed at being caught; especially at being caught by the mentor whom he regarded highly.

"You are of extreme intelligence, Shile, but you make your intentions too obvious," Researcher P replied, picking up his charge's gun. "Besides, I could hear you running down the corridor."

"But I'm right," Shile insisted stubbornly, not bothering to adapt the respectful tone he usually used to speak to his elders. "I know just as well as you do that the Alliance has to be stopped. But Operation Meteor is … plain evil, to put it simply. You can't risk that many people, even to stop the Alliance. I'm not doing it, and I'm not letting anyone else do it."

"You are adamant in your beliefs?" One look at the teen's jutting lower lip was all the answer that the scientist needed. "If that is the case, why not carry out Operation Meteor your own way?"

"… What?" Shile gawked at him, confused and in disbelief.

"You insist that the Alliance must be stopped, and yet Operation Meteor is not the correct way to do so? If you are correct, then stop the Alliance your own way." Researcher P gave Shile an hard look, brown eyes austere and challenging behind thick lenses. The prominent scar running down his right eye made the researcher's gaze seem more menacing.

The scientist and the pilot were locked in a fierce staring contest for about half a minute, before Shile decided to break eye contact. "Ha … ha, ha … I knew it. You don't approve of Operation Meteor either, don't you, Researcher P?" Shile laughed, running his fingers through his short auburn hair. "All right, I get what you're saying. Let's do Operation Meteor … _your _way, then."

"Once you get to Earth, target and destroy only OZ bases," Researcher P said, tossing Shile's gun to him. "That is your mission. Complete your objective, and report the outcomes to me. I will be sending you further missions, so be sure to stay in contact." The scientist then turned and headed out of the hangar. "Shile, I wish you luck on your journey. I am counting on you."

From his cross-legged position atop the Gundam, Shile bowed respectfully to his mentor's retreating back. "I won't fail you, Researcher P," he said.

When the researcher's footsteps became inaudible to him, Shile's attention returned to his Gundam. A few seconds passed before he managed to get Taeguki's cockpit open.

"Well, it looks like we're going to take down the Alliance after all, eh, Taeguki?" Shile said. "They'll get what's coming to them. Let's bring this ridiculous war to an end."

~07~

His mission was to destroy the OZ base located in Pusan, Korea. The enemy's forces had been unprepared for an assault by a mobile suit made out of Gundanium alloy, and the fight was short and easy. Taeguki had maintained negligible damage during the battle, and Shile was in fine physical condition.

Researcher P had designed Taeguki's primary weapon to be a bow. Attached to the Gundam's right wrist were two long metal plates that extended to form a bow. Two arrows hung from its left side in a built-in quiver. After the battle had ended, Shile retrieved his bows and replaced them in the quiver.

"This is Kim Shile reporting," he said, activating the communications device. "I have destroyed the Pusan base. I will be on standby, awaiting further orders."

Although he was able to keep his voice calm and steady, his emotions were in turmoil on the inside. When he had been chosen to pilot Taeguki, Shile had been trained in hand-to-hand combat and to shoot a gun. But actually fighting in a battlefield, actually taking other people's lives … it was all too real and almost too much for him to handle.

"Was I … mistaken?" he asked out loud, but to no one in particular. "Was it a mistake for me to join this fight? I never imagined it could be like this. Am I … doing the right thing?"

~07~

A/N: This chapter would take place before and during episode 1 of Gundam Wing. It explains how Shile came to not follow the original Operation Meteor, and what happened after he came to Earth.

Also, Shile will probably show more remorse at killing than the other Gundam pilots do. One thing that bothered me about GW is that these fifteen-year-old boys are able to take the lives of others without being shaken up about it. Shile, who has never actually killed a person before, is going to be rather disturbed about what he is doing before coming to terms with it. He's not going to be one of those "full-of-angst" characters. I can't write them, I can't stand them, so he's going to be someone I can deal with.


End file.
